Serbia
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Once Liechtenstein's wish was granted by a stranger named Serbia everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- **The News Report is fictional and Serbia is the only character I own (I may add another one). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>News Report- The country of Liechtenstein has overthrown her monarchy over night by the help of some Serbian mercenaries. There is a possibility Liechtenstein will break dependence from Switzerland. The world will be watching the two very closely in the future. Speaking of Serbia, a large amount of pedophiles and other deranged individuals have been arrested in Serbia then any other European country. Most of these criminals blame <em>A Serbian Film_ for their actions. The arrests have been so frequent that the country has made a reality show called _Catch the Perv!_ The show will be shown in America next fall._

* * *

><p>It was a lovely spring night when Liechtenstein made a wish with an unlikely stranger. She was in the garden of Switzerland's house, gazing at her young reflection. She looked like a young girl when in reality she was a woman in her twenties. As much as she loved her brother she couldn't help but feel….suffocated. Whenever Lili tried to meet someone her brother was always there with his shot gun pointed at them. "It's because you're small and helpless, Lili," said Switzerland, "the last thing I want happened to you is some country taking advantage of you."<p>

True, she was small, helpless, and looked so innocent and fragile that even the wind might break her yet her sheltered life made her feel so lonely. _If only I didn't look like a child, _she thought, closing her eyes with tears beginning to form. Lili wanted companionship, to make friends, possibly grab a lover or maybe someday get married like Finland and Sweden yet all these things were a impossibility with her brother constantly there. Lili wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed in despair. She looked down at her reflection were a shooting star flew over her head. By then she made a wish, "I wish I actually looked like a woman," she said, a moment later a voice with a similar Russian accent spoke beside her, "Is that your final answer?"

Lili froze in her spot, her head slowly turning around. The owner of the voice was all in black from the Derby hat to the black Italian shoes, the stranger's paleness was intensified by all the black he wore. Hell, even his shaggy hair was black. For some reason this stranger was wearing aviator glasses at night. "W-who are you?" she stuttered in fear, her mind was screaming to call her brother for help yet she couldn't. The stranger in black smiled, "The name is Serbia, pleasure to meet your acquaintance," he said, taking off his aviator glasses. His eyes were the only color on the rest of his body and oddly those deep purple eyes name him look strangely handsome. If Serbia didn't take off those glasses when they made the deal Liechtenstein wouldn't have agreed in the first place.

"As I've said before, is that your final answer?" he asked, extending his hand for a shake. Liechtenstein was hesitant at first, making deals with some stranger sitting next to you was shady yet she felt there needed to be change sooner or later. Lili sealed her fate with Serbia by taking his hand and shaking it, "Deal," then all went black for little Liechtenstein.

* * *

><p>Once Liechtenstein was out Serbia pulled out his red, forked tail and temporarily took off his Derby hat to wipe the nervous sweat from his forehead (which had two small red horns) then put the hat back on. Serbia isn't a well known country but he's mostly known for a war genocide against Croatia and most famously the birthplace a brilliantly disturbing and controversial movie of all time called <em>A Serbian Film. <em>Serbia picked up Liechtenstein bridal style and teleported to her bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, "I hope we become an alliance, I would like to be known more then just a false safe haven for pervs and potential serial killers," he said, cringing in annoyance of all the pedophiles and psychopaths going into his porn shops and asking illegal stuff. He kissed the girl's forehead and teleported fifty feet away from Switzerland's house.

After Serbia's departure, little Liechtenstein grew a couple of feet taller, her blonde hair longer (all the way down to her feet in fact) and her figure more feminine then yesterday. Tomorrow will be a new world for Liechtenstein.


	2. Chapter 2

_News Report- In replacement of Liechtenstein's overthrown monarchy her citizens plan to adopt a new government. Switzerland has cried outrage over Liechtenstein's sudden change. As for most of Europe: Germany, Austria, Italy, France, and Greece has taken interest. America and Canada have also taken some interest but mostly America. Russia has no comment but we can tell he is interested in the new country. As for Serbia, the country that helped Liechtenstein is under scrutiny from Switzerland. There is a possibility there would be war between the countries._

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein woke up the next morning feeling woozy. Her body felt sore and oddly strange. There was something different yet she couldn't put a finger on it. She got out of bed and walked up to her bedroom mirror. It took her a moment after she sat down and made a few brushstrokes of her hair that she realized she had longer hair, a mature face and her breasts threaten to burst out of her dress. Once knowledge hit her in the face hard she screamed loud enough to wake her brother.<p>

Switzerland jumped out of bed with his rifle, ready to shoot when he discovered the frightened woman in his sister's bedroom. He lowered his rifle, baffled by how beautiful this strange, woman was. She had long golden hair down to her feet, emerald eyes, and very fair skin. She wore a tight fitting red dress and a green bow that looked strangely like his sister's. For a moment he had a little fantasy of kissing her when the scared woman said, "Brother….I don't know what's happened to me?" This was enough for the country to scream when he realized this strange woman was his sister and he just had an incestuous fantasy.

Once her brother ran away out of embarrassment that Lili didn't understand she was about to run after him to make him understand she was his sister when a shadow fell upon her. "Hey Lili, you look beautiful this morning!" Liechtenstein turned to the voice she met last night. It was Serbia who was still decked out in black and pale as ever. Liechtenstein shot up from were she was sitting and went to attack him the only way a girl knew how.

"You evil, evil country! Turn me back! My brother doesn't recognize me!" she shouted making weak punches at him when Serbia took a hold of her wrist with his red forked tail. Liechtenstein went still as Serbia took off his hat and sunglasses to reveal his purple eyes and horns more clearly.

"Sorry, darling, there's no refunds but I will offer you to make yourself known," he said with a smile as red dust formed around them. Liechtenstein protested upon deaf ears when at one moment she was in her room to the next she was in the middle of a world meeting. The usual shenanigans of the world meeting went on a halt when two strange countries stood in the middle of the table. For a few seconds in wonderment when Serbia boldly said, "Hello, my fellow countries from near and far, I present to you Liechtenstein!"

Liechtenstein shyly waved to the countries, "Hi," she said with a small smile. All the countries that were there that day were still silent in disbelief that this was innocent little Liechtenstein. With that outfit clinging so tightly to her womanly body they were already saluting her presence from the lower half of their bodies. Even though their 'standing ovation' was all equal their thoughts were not.

"That can't be Lichtenstein! She's just a child!" protested England.

"Ja, she's an innocent," said Germany.

"That's right, I shall express my anger through my piano," said  
>Austria, and somehow a piano is there and he's playing it. While the three were in protest the other countries where a little more accepting.<p>

"Oh she's so pretty! So Pretty! Like a cat!" exclaimed Italy.

"Hon, Hon, Hon, What a beautiful country she is, I would love to do things to her," said France, perverted as ever.

"I wonder if she likes cat," said Greece, absentmindedly.

"Ha, ha, she's cute," said America and like an idiot he asked, "Who's Liechtenstein?" Everyone, especially England face palmed in embarrassment when Canada filled him in on Liechtenstein. "Ohhh, ok," said America, a little more humbly then he usually was, "If that's Liechtenstein then how did she grow so fast?"

"I'd be more then happy to answer that!" said Serbia with confidence. He took Lili's hand and helped her off the table. "She wished to be a woman and I made her wish come true by actually making her a woman." The way Serbia said it caused everyone to gasp in horror and astonishment. The horror mounted to new heights when Germany asked, "So who are you?"

"I am Serbia!" he said a little too proudly while the other countries gasped in disgust. They've all watched _that _movie, half of them went running to the bathroom to puke or went to (gladly) comfort crying Italy. The only one to watch the movie to the bitter end was to no surprise Russia. After the movie was over he took the DVD in silence and took it over to his house where he burned it. He was not seen for almost three weeks.

Speaking of Russia, he was sitting in the corner silent, staring at the two countries but mainly on Liechtenstein. He never knew a little country could be so beautiful. As the other countries were closing in on Serbia, Switzerland busted in with a rifle ready to fire and everyone had their hands up in surrender. "Alright, who kidnapped my sister?"

Everyone pointed at Serbia. 'Oh fuck I bit off more then I can chew,' he thought as Switzerland pointed the gun when his little sister stepped in front of him.

"No brother," she said in defense, "It was my choice, Serbia didn't force me into a woman, I wished it!" Switzerland lowered his gun, baffled by the news that his little sister wanted to grow up.

"But why?" asked her brother. It was silence for a moment when Liechtenstein gave her answer.

"I think it's time for me to meet other countries. As much as I love you it's getting a little hard to breath with you smothering me." An other moment passed when Switzerland tried to attack Serbia when the other countries intervened to stop him. While the other countries where preventing a possible war Russia sneaked next to Liechtenstein.

"Uh…..hello," said Russia blushing full in the face. He disappeared quickly when Liechtenstein turned around.


End file.
